Clouded Leopard
The clouded leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) is named after the distinctive 'clouds' on its coat - ellipses partially edged in black, with the insides a darker color than the background color of the pelt. Previously considered to be a single species, the clouded leopard has recently been split into two distinct species, the clouded leopard, Neofelis nebulosa, and Diard’s clouded leopard, Neofelis diardi. Aside from genetic and anatomical differences, this more widely distributed clouded leopard species can be recognized by its lighter, tawny fur and larger cloud-like markings. The limbs and underbelly are marked with large black ovals, and the back of the neck is conspicuously marked with two black bars. The thickly-furred tail is exceptionally long, often equivalent to the body length, and is boldly marked with black rings. Well adapted to forest life, the clouded leopard has stout legs and broad paws which make it excellent at climbing trees and creeping through thick forest. Perhaps the most remarkable feature of clouded leopards is that, in proportion to their body size, they possess the largest canines of all the cats. Indeed, although they are considered to be of an unrelated evolutionary lineage, clouded leopards have independently evolved teeth and jaws that are remarkably similar to the primitive members of the extinct group of sabretoothed cats, such as the eight to ten million-year-old, puma-sized Paramachairodus from Europe and Asia. The clouded leopard is an almost monkey-like a climber and has been observed hanging from branches from its rear feet upside down! As if that wasn't enough the clouded leopard is also a capable swimmer. The clouded leopard is so elusive that most of what is known about its biology comes from captive specimens. The clouded leopard has the longest upper canine teeth relative to skull size of any living carnivore. Roles Clouded Leopard Species *Mainland Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) *Sunda Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi) Clouded Leopard Subspecies *Bornean Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi borneensis) *Formosan Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa brachyura) *Nepalese Clouded Leopard *Southern Chinese Clouded Leopard *Sumatran Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi diardi) Gallery Clouded-leopard.jpg Clouded-Leopard-Images.jpg rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-5029.jpg|Rugrats Go Wild (2003) ZT-CloudedLeopard.jpg 2018-03-01 (1).png Clouded_Leopard (1).png Real Life Siri.jpg Star meets Clouded Leopard.png Chowder meets Clouded Leopard.png Junglecubs-s01ep008-leopard.jpg Bornean Clouded Leopard.gif Clouded Leopard WOZ.png TJB2 Ocelot.png|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Leopard01-jungle-book-2.jpg Caroline the Clouded Leopard.jpeg San Antonio Zoo Clouded Leopard.png San Diego Zoo Clouded Leopard.png Stanley Griff meets Clouded Leopard.png Felidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Naples Zoo Clouded Leopard.png Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Clouded Leopard.png Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Clouded Leopard.png Clouded Leopard TLG.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Clouded Leopard.png LTWR Clouded Leopard.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger EOL Clouded Leopard.png Rileys Adventures Clouded Leopard.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Clouded Leopard.jpg Books 4CB9D00D-A254-5A73-9379-F68B92CAA2CC.jpeg C1B65FB8-DE1F-4D0A-8904-EED3DE2BF118.jpeg AC07BCE8-7D6B-4655-8429-A583D171AEA8.jpeg 46B0A38E-1EBE-4CBD-88D0-4E85A278A819.jpeg 1192C204-474A-4D5F-91AD-C026D6EDEB45.jpeg 928462F8-0908-407C-B658-09E0A9FBB3A1.jpeg 3BA4C99C-F143-4F62-8268-E57A81BFF1BB.jpeg Also See * Lion * Tiger * Leopard * Snow Leopard * Cheetah * Jaguar * Mountain Lion * Sunda Clouded Leopard Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Felids Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Big Cats (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Aye-Aye to Zorilla Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Jungle Cubs Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:Extinct or Alive Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals